How Big Are Angel Wings
by stormy.grace
Summary: Dean's worried about Cas, so he comes up with a plan to cheer him up. Just a fluffy little one-shot. NOT Destiel.
**So, I found this adorable piece of fan art (see cover art) floating around Facebook earlier, and I simply couldn't resist the urge to turn it into a quick one shot. Thank you to whoever owns the art, and I hope you don't mind that I used it. Enjoy! ~SG**

 **P.S. There's also a reference to ArtistKurai's Color Me Irritated because I couldn't resist that urge either. I'm sure those of you that have read it will have no trouble spotting the reference, and if you haven't I strongly urge you to. You won't regret it. Also, in case anyone's wondering, the title for this story comes from Ashton Shepherd's song "How Big Are Angel Wings", which has nothing to do with this story, but I thought it was a better title than Arts & Crafts.**

How Big Are Angel Wings?

Dean couldn't help but notice that Cas hadn't been quite himself since he had fallen. He hadn't lost his grace this time, so he was still an angel. But his wings were damaged, practically featherless. They weren't normally visible, but Dean had seen the shadows and they looked pathetic. He could imagine that might be a difficult thing for an angel to deal with, and he couldn't help but wonder if damaged angel wings would hurt or cause any kind of discomfort like a human wound would. And he had no doubt that nearly featherless wings would be considered a wound.

Cas' feathers would grow back over time, but Dean couldn't stand to see his friend so down, and he was pretty sure that part of it was because of his damaged wings. As he thought about it an idea popped into his head, and he set his beer down suddenly, startling Sam who was reading nearby.

"Sammy, I've got an idea on how to cheer Cas up some." he announced. "I think it'll work, but I'm gonna need your help."

Sam was just as concerned about the angel as his brother was. Cas had been more than mopey or down. He was depressed. "Yeah. Sure. What do you need me to do?"

"Can you look online and see if there's anywhere we can buy feathers in bulk?" Dean asked.

"Feathers?"

"Yeah. And we're gonna need a couple of glue guns too."

Sam caught on to Dean's idea, and smiled. "Do you think that'll work? I mean, can we even do it?"

Dean shrugged. "I don't know, but it's worth a shot, right? It's killin' me seein' him like this and not being' able to help any. He may not be able to use 'em, but maybe having some makeshift feathers'll cheer him up some until the real ones grow back. If it's even physically possible. I've never actually seen an angel's wings. Just the shadows and the burned out versions when they die. But we can try, and even if we can't do it maybe the fact that we tried'll help some. I just want to see him happy again. Or at least not so damn depressed."

"Yeah." Sam said. "Me too."

%%%

"What's all that?" Cas asked when Dean and Sam came into the bunker carrying four big bags stuffed full of something that didn't appear to be very heavy. Sam also had a couple of smaller bags. It was an unusual sight, and Cas' interest was piqued.

"Arts and crafts project." Dean said, and dumped the contents of one of the bags out on the table, producing a large pile of fluffy white feathers. Some of the feathers floated down to the floor and landed at their feet. "We're giving you your wings back."

"We're gonna try anyway." Sam said, setting his bags in the floor. He set the smaller bags on the table with the pile of feathers and pulled out a box containing a hot glue gun.

Cas put the pieces together easily enough after staring at them quizzically for a moment, and smiled faintly. It was a fleeting smile though. "I appreciate the idea and the effort you've clearly put into it, but I'm afraid it won't work."

"Do your wings not have a physical form?" Sam asked, his excited expression clouding some. He'd been afraid of that.

"Yes, they do." Cas said and plucked a feather from the pile. "But these are not going to work. They're not angel feathers."

Dean shrugged. "We didn't think it'd make your wings operational. We just figured it might make you feel a little more like yourself. At least until your new feathers come in. If the glue's gonna cause problems we'll tie 'em on with string or something."

"You've done so much for us, Cas." Sam said, smiling softly. "We want to do something for you now."

Cas couldn't help but smile. It was a slightly ridiculous idea, but the sentiment was touching. And if it would make his friends—the two people he cared most about, loved more than anything—happy then he was willing to sit there for however long it took them to glue fake feather to his wings even though they would be useless. "Okay."

%%%

It took a week, and two more trips to the craft store for supplies, but they finally got the project finished. Cas sat for hours on end while Sam and Dean worked diligently to attach the feathers, fashioning some into larger feathers by gluing them together so they would look more realistic, but they finally got it done, and they all had fun doing it. They talked and laughed, traded stories, joked around, and simply enjoyed each others' company throughout the entire process. It was by far the best week of Cas' entire long life, and he was glad Dean had come up with the idea even though he still found it a little silly.

"Okay." Dean said. "Let that dry for a minute, and then you can test 'em out."

"I won't be able to fly with them, Dean." Cas reminded him.

"I know." Dean said. "But you can flap 'em a little or something. Maybe we can go outside and get some pictures. I don't think there's enough room inside for us to get far enough back to get your whole wingspan in the frame."

They had put so much time and effort into the project that Cas didn't mind posing for a few pictures to commemorate the feat. And they would have to go outside to do it, but at least there wasn't much chance of anyone seeing them since the bunker was so isolated.

When the glue had dried he stood and stretched out his wings, flapping them gently so he wouldn't break anything even though there wasn't much in the room to break. The feathers all stayed attached so the three of them went outside and he tried them out once more, flapping harder. He remained on the ground as he knew he would, but was pleased to see that the glue still held. Sam and Dean had done a good job of rebuilding his wings, and he hoped it lasted a while until his new feathers grew in.

They took several pictures with Sam's digital camera and Cas even went so far as to playfully slap Dean in the face with one of his freshly feathered wings. Dean sputtered as if he had bits of feather in his mouth, slapping Cas' wing away from him, and Sam chuckled.

"You did that on purpose." Dean said, pointing at Cas, but he couldn't even pretend he was upset about it because the light had returned to his friend's eyes. It may not stay, but Dean was happy to know that his idea had worked. Even if it was only temporary.

For now, Cas was happy, and that made both Sam and Dean happy.

"That was a good idea." Sam said quietly as they headed back inside.

Dean smiled. "Yeah. It was fun too. Maybe we should do more arts and crafty stuff now and then."

"It would be a good stress reliever." Sam agreed. "You know, they make adult coloring books now."

"Maybe we should buy some crayons." Dean suggested, only half joking.

"Sure, but we're each getting our own boxes because you don't share very well." Sam said. "And I don't really want to get in a fight with you over the blue."

"What's the point? I'd win." Dean said, and thought to himself that arts and crafts hour every now and then would actually be a really good idea.

While Sam cooked dinner and Cas played with his new wings, Dean grabbed his keys and headed to the store to buy some coloring books and three boxes of crayons.


End file.
